Man Out of History
by FuManchu4465
Summary: Mordecai's life has sucked ever since Chainsaw started bullying him and Rigby again. But what happens when a stranger comes to town and turns their life upside down.


Chapter 1: A stranger comes to town

It was a fairly usual day in Twin Pines. The sun was in the middle of the sky, birds chirped from branches, bugs buzzed around, and two employees of the park raked leaves. One of them was a tall six feet tall blue jay and the other was a four foot seven inch tall raccoon. Together the duo was perfect slackers. The hot sun beat down on them.

"Dude, it's so hot! Let's just take a break," Rigby the raccoon complained to his friend, Mordecai.

"No dude. Benson will blow a fuse if he finds out we're slacking. Plus this is the last chore of the day," Mordecai the blue jay said.

"Fine," Rigby grumbled. The two friends finally finished after ten more minutes of raking.

"See, now that wasn't that bad, was it?" Mordecai asked as the two friends put up the rakes.

"That was horrible," Rigby said. "Anyway, wanna play some Strong Johns?"

"No, actually I wanted to go to the coffee shop," Mordecai said.

"Why, so you can watch Margaret like a stalker?" Rigby asked.

Margaret was a female red robin that Mordecai secretly had a crush on.

Rigby was immediately answered with a punch to the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rigby asked.

"Just shut-up and get in the cart," Mordecai commanded.

Rigby obeyed and got in the passenger's side while Mordecai got in the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

**********  
Meanwhile just outside of Twin Pines a chopper hulted to overlook the city. The owner looked down at Twin Pines.

'It's more beautiful then I remember,' the man thought

The human watched the scenery in front of him for a few more minutes before he whispered,

"I've finally come home."

Then he revved up his engine and started down the hill. He wanted some coffee and he knew the perfect place to get some.

**********  
As the golf cart pulled up to the curb Mordecai spotted a few familiar motorcycles that were parked outside the coffee shop. A feeling of dread filled him as he saw the owners of the bikes in the shop window. It was Chainsaw. He and his four buddies were sitting at a table next to the window drinking coffee.

Chainsaw was a big twenty-three year old. Maybe five foot nine with huge biceps and a lot of upper body strength. He was bald with an oval shaped head.

Chainsaw and his buddies had bullied Mordecai and Rigby all through high school. For some reason he went out of his way to make Mordecai's life a living hell. He still bullied them whenever he saw them.

When the duo walked in Margaret came over to take their order.

"Hey guys, the usual?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah," Rigby said while Mordecai just nodded.

He was nervous that if he talked he would say something stupid.

"Oh yeah, Mordecai, have you met my new boyfriend, Chainsaw?"

Mordecai stared at her awe struck. She was dating the person who had bullied him all through high school!

"Yeah, we knew him in high school," Rigby said, answering for Mordecai.

"Great. I'll let you guys catch up while I get your coffee,"

She left and the two friends sat in their usual spot. After Margaret brought them coffee and went into another room Chainsaw walked over and sat in front of Mordecai.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't beak face and pea brain," Chainsaw said.

Mordecai just looked at the table and sipped his coffee. Suddenly in the middle of the insults Mordecai heard a motorcycle engine stop in front of the shop. He looked up to see a tall man getting off his chopper and taking off his helmet.

The man was wearing all black. Black shoes, black leather pants, a black shirt, and a black long sleeve vest. The only thing that wasn't black was the pair of grey sunglasses in front of his eyes.

He was about six feet tall and has brownish blond hair. His skin was a little tan and he looked to be in his mid thirties. The way he walked seemed to send a message to Mordecai, like he wasn't afraid of anything. Like if he had to kill he would, but only for a good reason.

He walked through the coffee shop door.

**********  
As Gordon walked through the coffee shop door he took of his sunglasses and tucked them in his shirt pocket. Then he surveyed the few customers in the place. An old man sat at a table on the left side with a mole waitress was trying to get his order. The waitress could've been a platypus. Gordon couldn't tell. On the right four guys in their twenties with buzz cuts sat in a booth next to the front window. A blue jay, a raccoon, and a bald guy sat at a table in front of the T.V.

Gordon took off his vest and laid it down next to him as he sat in a booth parallel to the blue jay and the raccoon. A red robin with a name tag that read Margaret brought him some black coffee. As he was sipping his coffee, Gordon thought about how he could've sworn that he had seen the blue jay, raccoon, mole waitress, and Margaret before. But he just couldn't remember where.

'That's the problem with me,' he thought. 'I can't remember anything these days.'

As Margaret left the bald guy that sat with the blue jay and the raccoon started insulting them. Gordon grimaced. He hated bullies.

**********  
While the man in black sipped his coffee Chainsaw continued to insult Mordecai and Rigby. Just for the heck of it Chainsaw slapped Mordecai every time he insulted him. Suddenly the man in black spoke in a gruff and firm voice. He said,

"Leave the bird alone you bald bonehead!"

Chainsaw whirled around and growled at him. The man didn't even look fazed. He just set his cold stare on Chainsaw. Mordecai saw something in his eyes. They looked much older than thirty, like the eyes of a sixty year old veteran from World War II. They looked like they had seen things that a person should not have to see.

Chainsaw walked over and stood in front of the man.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Chainsaw asked angrily.

"Yep," the man said before sipping his coffee.

"People around here don't tell me what to do," Chainsaw said, jabbing the man with one of his stubby fingers. He did it hard enough to make the man spill a little of his coffee onto the table.

"Well maybe they should because then you wouldn't be such self absorbed bitch," the man said. "Also, don't you ever touch me again."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Chainsaw asked, jabbing him two more times.

He tried to poke a third time when the man suddenly grabbed his finger and bent it up until a loud snap echoed through the shop. It was followed by Chainsaw's shriek of pain. The man in black stood up slowly and stared face to face with Chainsaw. Then he brought his fist back and punched Chainsaw in the face. He sent the bald twenty-three year old sprawling across the floor.

As the man advanced toward Chainsaw his friends filed out of the booth and stood between their leader and the stranger.

"Sledge Hammer, Buck, Moe, Knives attack. Kill him, kill him," Chainsaw screeched.

The one Mordecai took to be Sledge Hammer advanced and swung his fist at the man in black. He easily ducked under the lazy punch and rammed his fist into Sledge Hammer's gut. As Sledge doubled over the man grabbed him by the collar, hoisted him up. and threw him into the booth next to him.

The second man, Buck probably, ran at the stranger with his head down. The stranger side stepped and used Buck's momentum to spin him around so that he accidentally rammed into Moe's gut. They both went down and the man in black walked toward the last man, Knives.

Suddenly, Knives pulled out a butterfly knife and started twirling it around his fingers expertly. The stranger started backing up wearily as Knives walked toward him, watching the knife the whole time. Soon the man in black bumped into a chair. He quickly turned, grabbed it, and swung it at Knives' head. The head and the chair met with a sickening crack.

"Don't worry, he's not dead," the stranger said to no one in particular.

As Knives fell the stranger walked toward Chainsaw. Chainsaw tried to crawl backwards and whimpered,

"Please, don't hurt me."

The man in black grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the door. He heaved Chainsaw through the doorway and waited for his friends to follow. When they were all outside the stranger yelled,

"If I ever see your faces in here again I'll send you to the emergency room!"

As they rode away the man turned back to see the awe struck faces of Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen, the mole waitress. The old man had fallen asleep.

"Dude, who are you?" Mordecai asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm Gordon Griffin, but you can call me Gordy," Gordy said.


End file.
